When turbine-powered aircraft land, the wheel brakes and the imposed aerodynamic drag loads (e.g., flaps, spoilers, etc.) of the aircraft may not be sufficient to achieve the desired stopping distance. Thus, the engines on most turbine-powered aircraft include thrust reversers. Thrust reversers enhance the stopping power of the aircraft by redirecting the engine exhaust airflow in order to generate reverse thrust. When stowed, the thrust reverser typically forms a portion the engine nacelle and forward thrust nozzle. When deployed, the thrust reverser typically redirects at least a portion of the airflow (from the fan and/or engine exhaust) forward and radially outward, to help decelerate the aircraft.
Various thrust reverser designs are commonly known, and the particular design utilized depends, at least in part, on the engine manufacturer, the engine configuration, and the propulsion technology being used. Thrust reverser designs used most prominently with turbofan engines fall into two general categories: (1) fan flow thrust reversers, and (2) mixed flow thrust reversers. Fan flow thrust reversers affect only the bypass airflow discharged from the engine fan. Whereas, mixed flow thrust reversers affect both the fan airflow and the airflow discharged from the engine core (core airflow).
Fan flow thrust reversers are typically used on relatively high-bypass ratio turbofan engines. Fan flow thrust reversers include so-called “Cascade-type” or “Translating Cowl-type” thrust reversers. Fan flow thrust reversers are generally positioned circumferentially around the engine core aft of the engine fan and, when deployed, redirect fan bypass airflow through a plurality of cascade vanes disposed within an aperture of a reverse flow path. Typically, fan flow thrust reverser designs include one or more translating sleeves or cowls (“transcowls”) that, when deployed, open an aperture, expose cascade vanes, and create a reverse flow path. Fan flow reversers may also include so-called pivot doors or blocker doors which, when deployed, rotate to block the forward thrust flow path.
In contrast, mixed flow thrust reversers are typically used with relatively low-bypass ratio turbofan engines. Mixed flow thrust reversers typically include so-called “Target-type,” “Bucket-type,” and “Clamshell Door-type” thrust reversers. These types of thrust reversers typically use two or more pivoting doors that rotate, simultaneously opening a reverse flow path through an aperture and blocking the forward thrust flow path. However, a transcowl type thrust reverser could also be configured for use in a mixed flow application. Regardless of type, mixed flow thrust reversers are necessarily located aft or downstream of the engine fan and core, and often form the aft part of the engine nacelle.
Regardless of the specific design, the end of stroke reverse thrust loads in most thrust reverser systems can be significantly higher due to the changed air stream kinematics. This can significantly impact the actuation system sizing and weight especially in the limiting case of rejected take-off (RTO) loads. It would be desirable to have an actuator configuration that reduces the size and power requirements of known thrust reverser systems, especially when the in-transit loads are much lower compared to the end of stroke reverse thrust loads.
Hence, there is a need for an actuator configuration that bypasses the end of stroke loads, both in deploy and stow, directly into support structure rather than grounding the loads out through the actuator into support structure, and thereby significantly reduce the size and weight of the actuator and the associated mounting bracketry.